


Domesticity Suits You...

by DaringlyDomestic



Series: Tumblr Ficlets [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 06:39:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6184564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaringlyDomestic/pseuds/DaringlyDomestic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fluff</p>
            </blockquote>





	Domesticity Suits You...

John just trying to have a nice breakfast and finding eyeballs in the egg carton…again. Furiously storming off to buy masking tape and Sharpies. He will organize the fridge when he gets back from work. 

John comes home and gathers his supplies. Opening the fridge door, he is stunned. The shelves have all been organized, labelled, and indexed. In the very front is a new carton of eggs with a label that reads:

                                                     “Eggs **only!**

                                                         Sorry.

                                                        - SH” 


End file.
